Another Beginning
by flifli5
Summary: My First Fan Fic depicting my own character from the novel i'm writing being brought to the land of fairy tail rated m for strong language and violence and possibly later romance i dunno Critique is encouraged Check Ou Amelia's Story on my Profile at fiction press


Author's Note the Main Character of This Story Is My Own Creation From A Novel I Will Be Putting Up On Fiction Press This Fan Fiction Does Contain A Few Spoilers As I Plan To Use A Late Story Version Of Her

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Anyone/thing to do with FairyTail I merely own Amelia

Walking through the Familiar Forest Amelia Found Herself Content with her surroundings. She Was Meeting Rachel and Aldren at the gate between planes. When she finally got to the meadow she saw that the couple were not their yet so she sat on the grass and stared around her emerald eyes taking in the multitude of gates surrounding the meadow only 1 was open at the moment one that seemed to change rapidly and chaotically she had never been through this gate. As she was waiting Amelia quickly got bored and decided to walk up to the strange portal as soon as she got to close she realized she had made a mistake as the gate was like a magnet drawing her in she fell through the portal only to realize she was several hundred feet in the air

Natsu Erza Gray and Lucy were on their way through the eastern forest after completing a mission. "Master's not gunna be too happy when he realizes you guys went overboard again," Lucy complained. "What are ya talking about it wasn't so bad, "replied Natsu "You did kinda destroy half of that city though" said Gray. "Hey You Did Some Damage as well, Ice Princess." " What Did You Call Me Flame Brain" "I Called You a Freaking Princess What You Gunna do about it" "oh, I'll show you what i'm gunna do" "Stop it You Two," commanded Erza "Aye" said Natsu "Would You Quit it with the happy impersonation" said Lucy Suddenly Natsu Stopped Moving " What's Wrong?" Lucy Asked "Something is Coming, Fast" "What..." Lucy Said As He Suddenly Shouted "MOVE!" And Every One Jumped out Of The Way As Something Hit The Earth With Enough Impact To Send Up A Cloud Of Dust. "What The Hell Was That?" Asked Gray "It's a Girl" Said Erza Looking Down Into the Small Hole the Girl Had Made. "Is She Alive?" "Barely Let's Get Her to the Guild, Quickly" Replied Erza

Back At The Guild Hall Lucy Was Checking in On The girl it had only been a few hours when suddenly the girls eyes snapped open "Oh you're a…" Lucy was interrupted as she was grabbed thrown to the ground with a sword to her throat "Don't Kill Me" Lucy tried to say "Where Am I, Who Are You." The Strange Girl Demanded Her Green Eyes Boring into Lucy's Brown "You're in FairyTail I'm Lucy Could You Please get off of me?" "You Promise to fill me in?" "Yes" All right She Got up and Her Sword Disappeared, She Offered a Hand to Help Lucy Up. "So What Is FairyTail Exactly?" "It's A Mages Guild," Natsu said as he walked in "Who Are You?" "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel the Salamander of FairyTail" "So Why Are You Here Natsu?" Lucy Asked, "I Sensed a Power Spike But it's Gone Now" Explained Natsu "I Thought It Was Her Waking Up, Wait… What is your name, And What Was That Power Spike? "My Name Is Amelia Iudicium and the Power Spike Was Ragnarӧk my sword" She said as she walked past him Into the Guild Hall "This Place Sure Is Rowdy She Said, as she looked Upon the Chaos that was FairyTail's Hall "was it just you two who found me?" "No, Erza and gray were there" Lucy said, "I wish to meet them could you bring them to my room? I will stay there for now," Amelia said returning To the Room.

Back in the Room Sat Amelia as Erza Walked in "you wished to speak with me?" she asked "yes, I wanted to thank you and was wondering if I could join FairyTail until I found my way home "So You wanna Join FairyTail?" said Gray As He Walked in And sat down "So You're Gray?" "Yup" "Where are your clothes?" "What… oh shit?" yelled gray as he looked down. _So Vulgar_ "So May I Join?" "We Need to Test Your Skills to See If You're Competent enough but if you pass that it's up to master." "All right what is this test you are talking about?" just a simple spar on the beach where you can show off your magic" oh I have an interesting brand of magic all right so when are we doing this spar?" "Right Now If You Want, we'll Meet You at the Beach."

Down At the Beach They Were All Waiting for Her Along With a Crowd Excited about the fight, "All right Amelia whom one of us does you wishes to fight?" "Actually I can Fight all 4 of you Just Give Me a Quick Sec to Do Something" "Very Well Than" Replied Erza *So Do You Guys Wish to Make an Appearance?* _Very well, _**Hell Yeah **I Guess. The Crowd Looked In Amazement as She Split into 4 forms "what the hell" Commented Natsu "I Am Hyllya Imperator, Silver Queen Of The Valkyries" Said The First Woman To Appear She Had Silver Eyes And Long Pale Blond Hair, Wearing a Full Set Of Winged Silver Armour. "Me, Well I'm Sashari, Demon Of Lust, One Of The Seven Abyssal Lords" Said A Woman With Long Black Hair and Violet Eyes, Wearing Highly Revealing Armor Made Of What Looked Like Bone. The Third Figure to Appear Was Merely a Girl about Wendy's Age Wearing A Golden Armoured Robe "I'm … um … Tempus" "very well who is fighting who" said Erza Nonplussed. Hyllya stepped up to Erza, Sashari Walked Over to Natsu, Tempus Walked up To Gray and Amelia Stepped In Front of Lucy


End file.
